Fruits of Labor
by aquatic ember
Summary: Seth has learned never to let emotions interfere with work, but that's exactly what happens. After saving Kisara, he finds himself falling for her, even though her spirit could be the key to overtaking the Pharaoh. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hi! Read and review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The High Priest Seth walked into the throne room arrogantly, his ego once again getting the better of him.  
  
His chestnut hair seemed messy yet neat and his sapphire eyes twinkled with a sense of superiority. He was wearing the traditional High Priest uniform, of the deepest purple and gold.  
  
"Pharaoh," he began haughtily "You called for me?"  
  
Pharaoh Yami, now most accustomed to Seth's usual behavior, smiled kindly.  
  
"Seth, I need you to check on the village in the outskirts."  
  
"They're not babies, Pharaoh, the people can handle themselves. Besides, the people in the outskirts are unimportant."  
  
"Seth, everyone is important. Okay, it is rumored that a young girl is going to be destroyed due to the villagers' superstition. Even if it is just a rumor, I need you to check it out."  
  
Seth turned his heels walked out. "Typical villagers. They're backwards idiots! I have better things to do."  
  
The Pharaoh suppressed a laugh; High Priest Seth was as arrogant as they come.  
  
Seth walked until he reached the outskirts of the valley. It was desert here, with scalding hot sands, a scalding hot sun, and no water in sight. Just heaven...  
  
When he reached the village, he saw that the villagers were hanging around a pole, chanting not very polite words and throwing stones.  
  
After wondering what in the world those idiots were doing, Seth realized that tied to the pole was a girl. 'So the Pharaoh was right' he thought.  
  
When he got a closer look at the girl he saw that she was unconscious, but even then beautiful. She had silky blonde hair and the most angelic face- obviously her most prominent features. Even the peasant's dress she wore seemed to enhance her elegant beauty.  
  
Seth then realized that if he didn't act now, the villagers were going to stone the poor girl to death. "HALT!" He shouted, disgusted at the villagers barbarianism.  
  
The villagers all turned to him curiously.  
  
Seth took no notice of them for a moment, and proceeded to untying the beautiful girl. She fell limp into his arms. He gazed at her for a moment, than looked up. 'How could the villagers be so cruel to such innocent beauty?' he thought furiously.  
  
"By order of the Pharaoh," he began addressing the villagers. "This girl is to come with me."  
  
"She is evil!" a villager hissed.  
  
"Yes!" Cried another. "Her spirit is too powerful to be maintained. She must die!"  
  
Seth ignored their crude remarks, and walked off, heading towards the Pharaoh's Palace.  
  
He walked straight to the hospital near the Pharaoh's Palace, constantly gazing at the girl. It felt like he couldn't take his eyes off her!  
  
Once there, he placed her on a bed and called for a healer. "Alright, Priest Seth," began the healer. "You may leave now, I can call you when she awakes, if you wish."  
  
"Huh?" Seth asked, startled. He was busy staring at the girl. "Yeah whatever" he said, trying to sound indifferent.  
  
Once outside he massaged his forehead with his palm. 'Why am I feeling this way?' he asked himself furiously.  
  
He strode in circles for a few moments, lost in thought.  
  
All of a sudden, a man walked in, and Seth found himself face to face with his father.  
  
"Seth, I heard you rescued a girl?" He asked; his tone was low and gruff.  
  
"That's correct, father" answered Seth formally, he never was close to the man.  
  
"She's pretty," he nodded.  
  
Seth looked up, not sure what his father's angle was.  
  
"Powerful too" he added.  
  
'Ah.' Thought Seth. 'That's it.'  
  
"Her kaa takes the form of the White Dragon. At least, it is said so. And combined with her baa, it is the Blue Eyes White Dragon of unmatchable strength. We can take it from her son, and you will be all powerful, with power greater then that of the Pharaoh!"  
  
The High Priest Seth thought quickly. Undoubtedly, he wanted to overtake the Pharaoh, but hurting the girl in the process, well, he wasn't sure he could do that.  
  
Of course he could not mention his feelings to his father, for his father did not tolerate weakness, of any sort, and Seth had learned never to let emotions in the way of his work, yet he had. His feelings must be kept a secret until he sorted them out, and then ultimately got rid of them.  
  
"Father, we should at least see if the rumors are true and that the girl does in fact have a powerful spirit. Otherwise, it would be a colossal waste of time."  
  
"You're right, of course, Seth. I'll speak to the Pharaoh about it. Perhaps I can convince him on false terms. Notify me when the girl wakes up." Seth's father concluded, and he walked out, presumably, to find the Pharaoh.  
  
A few moments later, the healer came to Seth. "High Priest, sir, she- that is Kisara has awoken. I told her what you did for her and you may see her now."  
  
Seth took a deep breath and walked into the room the girl was in. She was gorgeous. Her hair fell lightly past her shoulders and she had the most beautiful eyes. She was now dressed in white robes, obviously supplied by the healer.  
  
For a moment, there was silence between the two.  
  
"Sir?" began Kisara, breaking the tension. "May I ask you your name?"  
  
"Uh...it's Seth." answered the High Priest, slightly taken aback.  
  
"Seth..." Kisara said, beginning to rise. Then, she ran toward him and enveloped him in a hug. "I owe you my life. Thank you."  
  
This left a certain high priest in an enormous state of confusion. 


	2. Whirlwind romance

A/N: Wow, sorry it's been so long. I'm afraid my writing style has changed now... anyways, review please!

Seth stared a moment, mouth open in awe. His nerves were fraught and his stomach was doing flip-flops and the god's know what else. He felt like a foolish child again. Presently, he had just re-realized that the girl, Kisara was still enveloping him in a hug, and for some reason, he didn't want her to stop. He felt…well besides the fact that his heart was thumping so loudly he was afraid even the Pharaoh would hear it, he felt complete, somehow.

And then the girl withdrew, her soft angelic eyes never leaving his as she gently touched his cheek. She looked at him with such intensity and another emotion he couldn't identify. He felt her breath on his neck and it sent tingles down his spine. He returned the gesture, and he began to let his heart take over for once, rather then his head. Slowly, gently kissed her.

They lingered in that position, and it seemed to them that time had stopped. The two were just in the moment, oblivious to their surroundings.

Suddenly Seth became aware of what was happening, and he pulled back sharply. A dewdrop of sweat formed at the corner of his forehead and he swiped at it with his palm nervously, and then turned away. His heartbeats felt as though they were resounding across of all of Egypt now, and he didn't like the feeling.

_How could I let this happen?_ He asked himself angrily, feelings of turmoil welling up inside himself. _How could I be so impulsive? I have to get a grip on myself now, or I'll be falling into that dark abyss I've kept myself from all these years._

Kisara began to speak timidly, and Seth turned around to hear her. Color had begun to rise in her cheeks and her eyes had an all too shiny, watery look to them. "I-I can't believe, well, I just I…don't understand _how…_" she trailed off for a moment and then took a breath and tried to compose herself. She sniffed and then began again. "This…has never happened to me before…I've never _felt_ this way before. And never have I been so impulsive. Perhaps it's the fact that you've saved my life, but I feel something for you Seth, something I can't identify, and I know- I hope- you feel the same."

Kisara stopped and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder. Seth nodded dumbly, battling his conflicting emotions, his reason, pitting his head against his heart. And his heart was winning.

"I feel the same," he began shakily. Fear was constricting his speech. This emotion was a new one to him and he couldn't place it. His nerves were on edge now and he felt as though he was going to collapse from the tension. _If father finds out…_ he trailed off, leaving himself to come up with every possible foreboding answer. Not that he was in the least bit intimidated by his father, no. He was his equal if not his superior. _But **if **father found out,_ Seth began thinking again, deciding to complete the thought. _He'd put Kisara in harm's way, harness her ka for his own putrid volatile schemes, regardless on if she was powerful or not, just to keep me from being distracted. This relationship, whatever it might be, must remain a secret for now._

Seth continued, his voice strengthening, "But this cannot be known to anyone else. There are people…who wish to harm you, and would do so more if they found out about whatever's between us."

The girl draped her arms around him in one last hug. "I understand," she breathed, her voice scarcely louder then a whisper. Seth then pecked her cheek gently and walked out the door- half afraid that if he looked back, he wouldn't be able to leave her.


End file.
